


"Prank" War

by DemiPanRomanticAsexual



Series: Birthday Fics for my Lovelies [5]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: ;w;, Adorable Lucas (Mother 3), Adorable Ness (Mother 2), Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere Ness (Mother 2), i just made this for someone, i've never played any of these games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/DemiPanRomanticAsexual
Summary: Just a cute little "prank" war.





	"Prank" War

**Author's Note:**

> idk enough about these two to make anything better i'm sorry asdfghjkl;
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY C

It all started out as a normal day.

 

Ness had been playing a game when he was suddenly jumped by his crush, Lucas. Lucas had popped up from behind the couch Ness was sat on and screamed, scaring the ever-loving  _ crap  _ out of him. The black-haired boy would deny it to his death that he screamed in a shrill, girly voice because of that and  _ you can’t prove otherwise.  _ Lucas laughed at him and scurried off before Ness’ brain caught up with what just happened.

After that, the game was on: the Prank War had started.

 

The two boys spent literal weeks doing their best to one-up the other, Ness scaring the blonde with a fake spider while he was taking a nap and Lucas adding some wasabi to the ravenette’s ice cream. Lucas was lucky Ness was able to handle the heat wasabi brought else he’d be in even bigger trouble than just messing with the flavor of his favorite ice cream (which was  _ a lot _ ). They spent their days avoiding one another unless they were playing a prank, their friends not really batting an eye as the Prank War usually happened every six months or so.

It was basically a tradition at this point.

However, during that time, Ness had concocted a plan to subtly confess to his crush while playing under the guise of it just being a “prank” as to “just see his reaction”. Sure, it wasn’t the smartest of ideas, but Ness literally couldn’t think of anything else (and,  _ no _ , he wasn’t going to just confess like a normal person; that required courage, something he didn’t quite have when it came to Lucas). With that in mind, Ness got to work, writing all his thoughts on a piece of paper before folding it and slipping it into an envelope.

After that, all he had to do was wait until Lucas left his room before hastily placing the letter on his desk and high tailing it out of there, rushing outside and hiding under the blonde’s window. Thankfully he was on the first floor. It took a suffocating ten minutes before Lucas returned to his room, his light footsteps hitting the floor as he walked back to his desk. He peeked over the bottom of the window and watched as Lucas picked up the letter, confusion clearly written on his face and carefully opening it.

Ness’ heart pounded against his ribs, his breathing coming in short and shaky, sweat rolling down his forehead. It was only after Lucas took out the paper that he forgot the most important thing;  _ he forgot to sign the paper _ ! As he scolded himself for forgetting, arguably, the most important part, he missed out watching as Lucas steadily grew bright red and stuttering before practically blowing up his room with his magic, which was the only part Ness caught (thanks to the noise, which was pretty hard to miss).

He was heavily disoriented, so he just kneeled there, waiting for the ringing in his ears to die down, not noticing as Lucas ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. The air left his lungs as he grunted, surprised. Ness looked up to see his crush stare at him with a determined look in his eyes, his face still a cherry red.

“Were you serious?” He asked.

Ness frowned, unable to understand what he meant at the moment. “What?”

Lucas shoved the letter in his face, “Everything you wrote in this. Were you serious?”

It took a moment, but, soon, it all clicked and Ness’ face flared even brighter than Lucas’. “Wha-Wha-Wha- O-O-Of course not! Why w-would I write something for  _ you _ ?”

The blonde stared at him for a solid minute, Ness getting more and more nervous with each passing second, and was brought out of his spiraling thoughts when he felt something soft pressing against his cheek. He blinked slowly and looked back at Lucas, whose face looked like a tomato at this point. They stared at each other for a moment before Ness decided to ask the dumbest question he could have at this point:

“Did you just… kiss me…?”

Lucas huffed, his lips quirking up in a smile. “Yes, I did. I like you too, you know?”

Ness just stared at him, dumbfounded, before his magic spiraled out of control and he literally blew both of the up. They coughed, smoke billowing from them as they cleared their lungs of the gas. It took a moment, but soon Lucas began to laugh and Ness was just left dumbfounded and a blushing mess. He huffed, pouting, but Lucas just pecked his cheek again and he felt a small smile pulling at his lips. Well, it could’ve gone better, but at least he won the Prank War at the end.

“I totally won, didn’t I?”

“Sure, sure.”

 


End file.
